shroomsurvivalguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Shroom Survival Episode 1: "Collecting Royalties"
Shroom Survival Episode 1: "Collecting Royalties" 'is the first episode of ''Shroom Survival ''by SuperMarioPlushParty. It first aired on October 20, 2017, and is the first episode of the supposed first season. Synopsis After eavesdropping on Princess Peach, Toadsworth reveals his latest idea for a new reality game show. Plot Mario (Mooftwo) and Princess Peach (MarioKartPlushies) are talking over the phone. They are bored and are discussing group activities they can do to pass the time. Mario suggests partying, go-karting and sports, all of which are rejected by Peach. Whilst naming things to do, Yellow Toad has a game that is an adaption of what Mario discusses they should do. Every time Peach rejects something, he throws it away. She suggests that she should call Bowser (Yoshizilla) to kidnap her again. Toadsworth (SuperMarioPlushParty), who was eavesdropping, enters the room. He suggests he has the perfect solution to Peach's boredom. He tells Peach to follow him to showcase his "fantastic" idea. Toadsworth takes off a sheet, which has an inappropriate picture of Toadette (MarioKartPlushies) showing off cleavage. Peach proceeds to leave, and Toadsworth realises his mistake and unveils the actual picture, which is the Shroom Survival logo. Peach is angry because she believes this is another scheme by Toadsworth to "put Toads in a cage and make them fight each other to the death". He said that the concept Peach explained is wrong and his idea came from the internet. (this is a reference to ''DrShnure, of whom SuperMarioPlushParty said this series is based off of) He said the concept of the game is to throw 18 people into a contest, and whoever wins get 1,000,000 coins. (currency in the Mushroom Kingdom, US equivalent to $1,000,000) Peach asks Toadsworth where he will get the money, and Toadsworth states he got it from her bank account. Peach says she isn't funding it, but Toadsworth (judging from his behavourial state) has already withdrawn the money and is currently using it. Peach demands that Toadsworth puts the money back but he says that he cannot do that and the only way for Peach to retain the money is to "win it back". Peach asks about the other contestants, with Toadsworth saying he didn't actually think Peach would allow him to do this, and asks Peach to contact some of her friends to participate. She tells Captain Toad (Plushmaster12) to mail all the letters to them (which, funnily, makes no sense, as she clearly has a majority of peoples phone numbers with her as you could see from an earlier scene). He delivers the mail to everyone Peach requested. He deliviers the letters to, in order: * Toadette * Daisy (SuperMarioPlushParty) * Wario (Plushycam) and Waluigi (TheSuperPlushyBros) * Yoshi (NintenGaming) and Birdo (SuperMarioIan) * Donkey Kong (LordVezonKiller) and Diddy Kong (MegaBlueMario) * Boo (SuperDubstepBros) * Bowser, Bowser Junior (SuperMarioIan), Kamek (MegaBlueMario) and Pom-Pom (KillerPrinceStudios) * Rosalina (SuperMarioPlushParty) * Mario and Luigi (FluffyMarioBros) * Captain Toad The next day, everyone is gathered and waiting for the competition to start. Wario and Waluigi are complaining how they don't have their 1,000,000 coins yet. Toadsworth finally decides to show up, much to everyones happiness. He explains the rules: they do some challenges, and every episode, someone gets sent home, and the winnenr gets Peach's money. Peach states she didn't agree to this and seems upset, but Toadsworth shuts he down and says it will continue anyway. Everyone then proceeds to follow Toadsworth inside. Toadsworth divides them into three equal teams. * '''Team Mushroom: Bowser, Toadette, Wario, Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Princess Peach * Team Flower: Mario, Pom-Pom, Waluigi, Boo, Bowser Junior, Princess Daisy * Team Star: Captain Toad, Rosalina, Luigi, Kamek, Donkey Kong, Birdo Diddy Kong requests to be on another team but is rejected. Bowser Junior then makes nicknames for everyone, including: an overweight meatball for Mario, an anorexic Wario clone for Waluigi, Caspar the Ugly Ghost for Boo and cavegirl for Pom-Pom. Pom-Pom calls Bowser Junior a runt. Rosalina and Luigi meet again and Rosalina thanks Luigi for helping her with her observatory. Captain Toad jokes around saying Luigi has got a crush, angering Luigi. In an interview, Luigi says he doesn't like Rosalina, she's just nice. Toadsworth then signs off and the camera shows the cast, and then slowly moves away from the characters and darkens. Credits Directed by: * SuperMarioPlushParty * SuperMarioIan Written by: * SuperMarioPlushParty * SuperMarioIan Script Formatting/ Official Highlighter: * SuperMarioPlushParty Cast: * Toadsworth: SuperMarioPlushParty * Mario: Mooftwo * Luigi: FluffyMarioBros * Peach: MarioKartPlushies * Daisy: SuperMarioPlushParty * Captain Toad: Plushmaster12 * Toadette: MarioKartPlushies * Yoshi: NintenGaming * Birdo: SuperMarioIan * Bowser: Yoshizilla * Junior: SuperMarioIan * Wario: Plushycam * Waluigi: TheSuperPlushyBros * Boo: SuperDubstepBros * Kamek: MegaBlueMario * DK: LordVezonKiller * Diddy: MegaBlueMario * Pom-Pom: KillerPrince Studios * Rosalina: SuperMarioPlushParty * Banker Toad: SuperMarioPlushParty Edited by: * SuperMarioPlushParty * TheSuperPlushyBros * Plushycam Reception Overall, the video got a lot of praise. It was praised for its creativity and humour. The cutaways were also praised. Trivia * This is the first episode. * This is supposedly the first episode of the season. * Other than the trailer for Shroom Survival, this is the first plush video since the 28 January, 2017. * It's the first plush video in 265 days, 100 short of a year. * This episode references DrShnure, who originally made a series on this.